gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Individuals by vital status
What's going on with the lists? Now it's just a boring alphabetical list. Before there were pictures and a list based on viewers per site. This edition is not for the better. Hope it's just temporary. Khalkovarro (talk) 14:08, July 26, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro An idea Please update back to the old version! I also have some great ideas how to categorize these lists. They have so much potential and right now they are too confusing! I suggest: Deceased individuals before Robert's Rebellion There are too many characters we never get to see on the show. This would make it so much better to get to know the characters from the Targaryen era and the ones we never can recognise by face! Deceased individuals after Robert's Rebellion ' This will include all the actors and actresses faces we know from the show. We can also have a list of deaths we actually have witnessed and it would be great to go through to remember them all. Of course the Uncertain category and Alive category will be needed, BUT: Please have the Telltale-characters in their own lists! It would be so much easier to separate them from the show. Right now it looks too crowded and confusing! Sorry, I forgot to sign, too excited: Khalkovarro (talk) 20:52, July 26, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro The reason I think the Telltale-characters should have their own lists is because their story is never spoken of in the show and it looks a little Disney putting all characters in the same categories. Also, a determinant fate is only possible in the show if you're Jon Snow (joke), so the Telltale should really not be more confusing than it already is. This is only a suggestion and proposal, as I know you're working hard on season 7, but it will really make it easier for readers to navigate through this wiki and not get confused by avatars from the Telltale. I love you all, admins! Khalkovarro (talk) 21:00, July 26, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro I suggest: Living individuals (Telltale) Individuals of uncertain fate (Telltale) Individuals of determinant fate (Telltale) Deceased individuals (Telltale) Oh, and one more thing: Wouldn't it be better if Daenarys, Cersei, Tyrion, Margaery and Jon Snow got their own Telltale-articles with their Telltale avatar? Just add a (Telltale) behind them and put them where they belong in the lists too. It would make it so much easier to follow and separate their stories from the show and the Telltale. As pt. 2 of the Telltale is upcoming, it would introduce a bunch of new characters and they should really having lists of their own! If we can handle separating the books and the show (which I think you do so genuinely) there shouldn't be so difficult providing the same for the Telltale vs. TV show. Khalkovarro (talk) 22:15, July 26, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro Can we please reorganize these lists now, leave the Telltale out or separated and make this the ultimate "Show Only"-wiki? Khalkovarro (talk) 22:13, September 19, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro Video game content is a separate question. As for categorizing by vitals...as we move forward into an era of prequel spinoff TV series, we'll probably have to gradually phase that out at some point, but we're up to our eyes in other work at the moment.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:23, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :We can isolate categories for the spin-off show in a separate namespace, so we basically end up with a wiki ''within a wiki. For example '''Dance of the Dragons/Alive etc. - 07:03, September 20, 2017 (UTC)